


The best kept secret

by Laurenke1



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenke1/pseuds/Laurenke1
Summary: The best kept secret is the one everyone knows but does not talk about





	The best kept secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings nor the movies.**

**Note: It has been a while since I was so overcome by a plot bunny while watching LOTR, or rather marathoning through it I should say. I love Christmas. Anyway, I had to write this. This will take place before the War of the Rings and any events in the LOTR books and movies. Perhaps in the grand scheme of it all, it should take place between the Hobbit and the LOTR events.**

**Warning: Slash, male on male so if this is not your sort of things, stop reading right now**

**Title: The best kept secret**

**Summary: It is often said that the best kept secret is the one everyone knows about and, yet no one talks about.**

He saw them slip back in, both barely a second after another, each going in a different direction straightening clothes and he hid his grin in his glass of wine. They shared a heated glance across the room and Elrond shook his head. Oh, to be young and in love, though who they were trying to fool was beyond him. He understood the need for secrecy and discretion between them in the outside world but here, in these halls in in this company they were safe.

"That did not take long…. They barely slipped out half an hour ago…" Elrond should not be surprised that Glorfindel had seen them. The sharp blue eyes missed nothing, used to watching battles and in more peaceful times over children.

"Last I heard it has been a while since they last seen one another. You, as well as I, am as familiar with how quickly passion can mount and be consumed in the score of seconds, or minutes when the mood drives one." He poured them both another glass of wine.

"Both move incredibly nibble for passion, Elrond. Nay, I think it was something else. Estel has too much honour for a quick tryst in the garden. Though, word has it Legolas is passionate lover." Elrond shook his head.

"You gossip too much, my friend."

"It keeps one busy. But I have yet to hear tales about Aragorn and Legolas…"

"Thranduil shared them in his last letter when he notified me of Legolas' intention to come to Imlandris." Elrond grinned, shaking his head with a laugh as he remembered the words the woodland king had used to describe the couple. Apparently they were as unsuccessful in hiding their relationship in Eryn Lasgalen as they were in Imlandris.

"Surely, it is only clear to one who knows them." Glorfindel sobered as he noticed the way Aragorn's eyes fell when the prince approached a young maiden to dance. She positively radiated, and her friends giggled. Aragorn drowned his cup of wine as he turned to pour himself another.

The young ranger was old enough to know better but young enough to still be hurt by public displays. Aragorn did not love easily but when he did… The man knew about the demands of court and he knew how the courts like to gossip. In the morning everyone would talk about how crow prince Legolas had charmed the maidens of Rivendell.

"It is. He understands why he cannot dance with the prince in public, unless he makes a bold claim." Elrond sighed and said. "To be honest, I am surprised he has not yet asked Thranduil for Legolas' hand or Legolas to appear to me to ask for Aragorn's."

"They may think we do not know and do not believe their relationship welcome." Glorfndel watched how Aragorn approached another maiden, asking her for a dance with a smile that did not reach his eyes. No, his eyes were fixed on Legolas.

"We are merely waiting for one of them to make a move and to make it public. Thranduil has already shared his consent in a letter five years ago as I have." With a smirk Elrond lightly hit Glorfindel on the back as the other elf choked on his drink. The elf resurfaced as he croaked.

"Five years?" His eyes watered as they widened when he glanced between the two.

"They have been together for ten we believe."

"Valar, they move _slow._ " He muttered.

"Ada, you never guessed what we just witnessed…." Elrond turned as Elrohir and Elladan approached, his eldest clutching two glasses of wine, draining one before starting another.

"Well?"

"Legolas and Aragorn…. they were…."

"Kissing?" Elrohir appeared frazzled as he blinked rapidly.

"Well, that does not surprise one as normally one goes about kissing a lover."

"Lovers?" Elladan turned to look at the dancefloor to see Aragorn and Legolas dance with anyone but each other.

" _That_ was about time." Elrohir muttered, taking the glass of wine from Elladan. "I was getting impatient myself with them eyeing each other from across the campsite. So, what is the next step?"

Elrond shook his head. His sons were always scheming but he rather they put that scheming to good use instead of thinking up mischief that would end up disturbing the peace around Rivendell.

"I think it is time to move things forward ourselves. I am going to have a chat with Legolas, corner Aragorn if you will, Elladan, Elrohir. Glorfindel, ask the musicians to play the song for a betrothal in about 15 minutes. It is time to announce this." And with a swirl of his robes Elrond approached the prince.

Xx

Legolas Greenleaf glanced around the crowd in the Hall of Fire. There were many elves gathered here, many beautiful elven maidens but he only had eyes for one. His lover was talking to his brothers, smiling as he glanced between them. They appeared to be talking at great length.

"Prince Legolas." Legolas inclined his head as the Lord of the house approached.

"Lord Elrond, thank you for inviting me and for hosting this feast in my honour." Aragorn was gesturing wildly, and Legolas remembered when those hands had caressed his skin, barely an hour ago. How they had brought out passion in each other, taking a few stolen moments before they had to appear ago to keep up appearance. Oh, how Legolas longed for more than stolen moments….

"It is my pleasure. We are pleased to have you. Our close relationships with Eryn Lasgalen are important to us and I do have to say I would be keen to strengthen that relationship further soon."

At those words Legolas tore his eyes away from Aragorn to focus on the elven lord standing beside him. He was unsure of what Elrond was referring to and he inclined his head, saying. "My father shares your wish, as do I."

 _In more ways than one_.

"An alliance between the house of Thranduil and my house would benefit all of us in the future and I think that we should start taking steps to put this in motion."

Legolas glanced up. The wise grey eyes were sparkling in a strange fashion and the prince faltered before he said. "My Lord?"

"Ah Legolas, you must know that there are ways to cement an alliance and one such way is through a betrothal. I would give my consent had you the wish to marry one of my subjects."

Legolas felt a flash of fear, surely not. It had only been a dance with the elven maiden and while he had enjoyed it, he had by no means planned to marry her. He…. he would lose Aragorn."

"But my lord…it was just a dance…. surely that is not a betrothal…." He swallowed thickly before he found his voice and said. "My lord, I could not in good conscious…. I would have to know my husband well and I would need to love him as I…" Legolas realized he had misspoken and he fell silent.

"And do you?" The lord's eyes were kind and patient and Legolas cast his eyes down as he said.

"Yes, my lord, very much."

"Then perhaps you should know, Legolas, I would welcome you as my son and I believe your father would welcome your betrothed as his. So, what do you say?"

The prince looked up again, meeting the elven lord's kind eyes and he took a deep breath. He glanced at Aragorn. This would take courage, a different kind of courage then the one he had shown on the battlefield but one he would welcome. If only his lover agreed.

There was only one way to find out, and not one in private as many of their moments had been, no this had to be public. So, he nodded, and Elrond smiled.

Xx

Aragorn stiffened as the familiar tune began. He had heard it many times before, but never had it filled him with such dismay. It was the tune of a song of betrothal, a dance shared by those that intended to marry or bond. It was not often Elrond requested it unless there was something to celebrated. Apparently now there was. And indeed, the Lord of Rivendell took to the dancefloor and he raised his voice as he said.

"Dearly beloved, you have all gathered here today for this feast in the honour of Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Thank you, my prince for coming to Rivendell and for strengthening the bond between Imlandris and Eryn Lasgalen, which I believe will strengthen even further for the future with the binding of our two great houses as one…

Aragorn's heart sank in his chest at the choice of words, so apparently there was. It took all his willpower to stand here and not to leave. If he left now he would only draw attention to himself and that was the last thing he wanted.

"A toast to Prince Legolas. "Aragorn raised his glass and did his best to smile. He should have known Legolas would need to marry to produce an heir to the kingdom, though Aragorn doubted Thranduil would ever give up the throne. They had been so secretive, and Aragorn had hoped that there would be a time when he could have shared Legolas' life and not in secret. But no…surely an alliance between Legolas and an elf maiden had been sought. It was only right.

Elrond held up his hands again as the chatter died down again. "It my uttermost honour and my greatest pleasure to aye I would happily give my consent for the betrothal of Prince Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen and…"

Aragorn closed his eyes, this was too painful….

"And my son Aragorn Estel Telcontar." His eyes snapped open to see Legolas standing in front of him, holding out a hand to him. The prince seemed shy as he said. "You only have to say yes if you so desire, everyone is only looking so please say yes."

"I assume there will be war between our countries if I do not. "He whispered.

"And I will never speak to you again."

"Oh, that is only a small matter." Aragorn grinned, his eyes watering for a different reason. He placed his hand in the prince's and when Legolas closed his hand around the elf turned to led him to the dancefloor.

The crowd cheered, his brothers voiced the loudest and Aragorn was sure he heard the sigh of many a disappointed elf maiden. Legolas stopped before Elrond and the elven lord grasped both of their hands. "You understand that by taking this pledge you will have to wait a year before you can be married in the eyes of the Valar and in front of those you would have at your side at this sacred pledging of bonds. Take this year to think as this is a commitment you will make for the rest of your life. I congratulate you."

Elrond's smile was one of pure happiness before he stepped away and said. "To Aragorn and Legolas, this dance is for you."

In the end Aragorn did not remember much of the dance as he only had eyes for Legolas. His betrothed, and how right that word sounded on his tongue, was silent but Aragorn knew it was because he had no words, as did Aragorn, so they danced, lost in one another and their happiness.

Xx

The end of the War of the Ring, Gondor

Aragorn, crowned king of Gondor stared across the dancefloor at the elf who had been his husband in secret for 80 score years. They had a very public ceremony in Rivendell and Aragorn had been sure many knew of their bonding but when darkness had crept back into the lands of Middle Earth, the rings, which they once wore openly on their hands, had instead been hidden under a layer of clothes. For their safety and for the safety of those around them as Aragorn became Strider, or The Dunedain or whatever title he needed to claim. And Legolas had to be in Eryn Lasgalen as it became Mirkwood to protect the borders and it once again became stolen moments between them when they met up and when they could be together.

But now…. now their hard work was done, and the long road had ended. And they had been victorious, the Dark Lord defeated and Aragorn crowned king of Gondor and Anor. It had been a trying time, but the bonds of the Fellowship had been stronger then the darkness. He had shared this road with his lover and husband and it had strengthened their bond but there were times when Aragorn had feared there would be no end to this darkness. To now, stand here in Gondor, in his city and to watch people dance, he could not describe how he felt.

The first tunes of the next song could be heard, and couples went to the dancefloor. Aragorn raised a glass in his toast as Faramir drew Eowyn onto the dancefloor, careful of the shield maiden's arm which was still healing. "I believe the people are asking when the royal wedding shall take place."

Aragorn turned to Elrond as he raised his eyebrows. "That was eighty years ago if memory serves correctly. Though, my memories of that time are blurry at best. I believe Imlandris and Eryn Lasgalen's finest wine are to blame." _The hangover had not been a pretty sight either and unfortunately that one Aragorn could not seem to forget_

"Yes, mine were not as clear as I would have expected." The elven lord grimaces before topping up Aragorn's glass of wine as he continued. "But this night should be celebrated just as well if not better. You have done well. I have never been prouder of you then I was when I watched you accept the crown."

"Then watch this and be amazed. It is time that I take the next step." Aragorn drowned his glass and clasped Elrond on the shoulder before he raised his hands as he walked to the dancefloor, asking for silence.

"Thank you all for celebrating the end of the war with us. This feast is in honour of the Heroes of the War of the Ring, Frodo, Samwise, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas. But I want to take this opportunity to thank those whose long toil has helped me to gain my throne, especially my family who has raised me, Gandalf for guiding me and my husband for his endless support and love during times when I could not see the end of the darkness." Gasps went up around them and Aragorn smiled as he held out a hand and continued, stepping towards his husband.

"Thank you for your continued support and for your endless patience. The time for secrets is over, it is time to live our lives in the open." And as Legolas accepted his hand that was what they did in their long life together as they ruled Gondor.

The end

**I hope you liked it. It is a small quick story, but the plot bunny was very persistent. Merry Christmas and best wishes for 2018.**


End file.
